Magic Carpet/Gallery
Images of Magic Carpet from Aladdin. Promotional Images 4ee8554cb47ef883b2234ecdaedff9e06a13fb5e.jpg Dc8ef161926e5cdc4693de0c39ac5fdd3120db9f.jpg 11f87916d850d256e3a6cb0697deb4ec459e2b6f.jpg D4bedcd867a23f05f22a931a1b86565a4d74f249.jpg Aladdin18.jpg Which magical item would you most want.jpg Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Arabian Adventures.jpg Aladdin character art.jpg Concept art CarpetConcepts.jpg|A previous design of Carpet. CarpetMoods1.jpg|Model sheet of Carpet's expressions. CarpetMoods2.jpg|Model sheets of Carpet's expressions. CarpetRender.jpg|A CGI render of Carpet's design. Films ''Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3308.jpg|Carpet comes to life aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3328.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3332.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3370.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3373.jpg|Carpet staking Abu again aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg|Carpet wearing Abu's fez aladdin2185.jpg|Magic Carpet with Aladdin and Abu aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3470.jpg|Carpet walking away dejectedly aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3492.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3584.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3597.jpg|Carpet trying to prevent Abu from taking a ruby aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3632.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4049.jpg|Aladdin, Abu and Carpet realize they are trapped in the cave Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4063.jpg aladdin-abu-and-magic-carpet.jpg aladdin2625.jpg|Magic Carpet and Genie Aladdin-4130.jpg Aladdin-4704.jpg|Aladdin, Abu and Genie on Carpet iceraaladdin2928.jpg|Carpet with Iago lololololol-009.jpg|Carpet in The Sultan's Palace Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6360.jpg|Genie and Carpet playing chess Tumblr n4m53x3hco1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg aladdin4172.jpg|Magic Carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine Aladdin-7287.jpg|Aladdin lying on top of Carpet Tumblr mzqkxsbWP51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Aladdin-8960.jpg aladdin5470.jpg|Carpet unraveled by Jafar aladdin5655.jpg|Carpet restored after Jafar's defeat Miscellaneous CIROJ.jpg|Carpet in ''The Return of Jafar C.A in A & Kth.jpg|Carpet in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Image 0036.jpg|Carpet in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg|Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo) Cameo 18 - Magic Carpet in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Magic Carpet cameoing in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cameo 33 - Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog (Cameo) Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Carpet and Abu - 2.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Carpet and Abu - 1.jpg Television ''Aladdin (TV series) Md044.jpg|Carpet in ''Aladdin: series Iagoabuangry.jpg|Angry Abu and Iago on Carpet Carpetattack2.jpg Carpetattack4.jpg Carpetattack5.jpg Carpetwet.jpg Carpetswat1.jpg Carpetswat2.jpg Carpetdone.jpg Carpetcaught.jpg Carpetgone.jpg nsn136.jpg nsn137.jpg nsn138.jpg inmidl076.jpg inmidl095.jpg Pdvd 088.jpg Abufire.jpg carpetdance.jpg Geniestatuefied.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h53m53s308.png Genie & Carpet - Bad Mood Rising.png Genie & Carpet Captured - Bad Mood Rising.png ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Hatan52.jpg Hatan84.jpg Hatan79.jpg|Carpet with Pegasus Hatan74.jpg House of Mouse Tic-toc House of Mous01.jpg HoM aladdin carpet02.jpg HoM sultan01.jpg HouseofmouseCameos2.png Carpettask1.jpg Donald Wants To Fly1.jpg Donald Wants To Fly2.jpg Donald Wants To Fly3.jpg House_Of_Mouse_-_Donald's_Lamp_Trade10.jpg Chippers7.jpg Chippers8.jpg Miscellaneous First-images-of-Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34688091-639-318.png|Carpet with Jasmine meeting Sofia and Amber 130613mag-Princess1_300x206.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-18.jpg|The Magic Carpet in ''Descendants: Wicked World Genie-Chic-1.png Mash-It-Up-25.jpg|The Descendants floating on eight small Magic Carpets Printed Media Magic Carpet.jpg One True Live (13).jpg One True Love (8).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (Cover).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (3).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (4).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (5).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (13).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (14).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (15).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (16).jpg A Magical Surprise (2).jpg A Magical Surprise (3).jpg A Magical Surprise (6).jpg November7th.png|Carpet's page in Disneystrology Aladdin-disney-princess-39411778-769-1000.jpg Video Games Carpet.jpg|The Carpet in the Master System Aladdin Carpet_KH.png|Carpet in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110509172400 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171720 550x413.jpg Carpet_KHII.png|Carpet in Kingdom Hearts II KH2-04.jpg Aladdin's Magic Carpet Disk.png Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS-(1).jpg DisneyCrossyRoadMagicCarpet.png|The Carpet in Disney Crossy Road Theme parks 3873000243_dcfe537545.jpg|Magic Carpet in Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular CARPETS 1 998.jpg|The Magic Carpets of Aladdin spxalas53.jpg|Carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine at Tokyo DisneySea Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Carpet in It's a Small World 65_-_jasmine.jpg|Carpet in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Philharmagic.jpg 2018-03-14-23-49-48.png|Carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine in Fantasmic 2.0 Merchandise Magic Carpet Pin.jpg Magic Carpet Toy.jpg WDCC-GenieRug.jpg Donald Duck as Aladdin Pin - D23.jpeg Mickey&Minnie as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpg DLRP_-_Walt_Disney_Studios_Invasion_Series_(Stitch_on_a_Flying_Carpet).jpg Category:Descendants galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Object galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries